1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child apparatus, and more particularly, to a child safety seat having crotch belt assembly with adjustable position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large variety of child safety seats that include infant car seats and convertible car seats are available in today's market. As these seats continue to advance in weight rating, the need to easily adjust the harness to fit either small or larger occupants has become an important issue for proper fit. One part of the harness that must be adjusted for occupant size is the crotch belt. It is positioned between the occupant's legs, and ideally adjusted for both position and length. A conventional crotch belt has a buckle on one end and a metal bracket connected to the other end for attachment to the seat shell of a child safety seat. The crotch belt is threaded through a slot in the child safety seat and the bracket retains the belt in the event of a crash. Most of the seats in today's market will have two slots for this adjustment.
In order to adjust the position of the crotch belt in many of these seats, the caregiver is required to unbuckle the crotch belt, remove the bracket from the slot in the seat shell and re-assemble the crotch belt in another slot. Seats that allow length adjustment usually require the crotch belt to be threaded through a second slot in the seat. Although this is common practice for crotch belt adjustment, it can be confusing and difficult, and can result in incorrect assembly of the crotch belt.